Academy for the Rich and Famous
by Night Fangz
Summary: Horrible title, I know. : another Naruto story and this time it is high school! Only for the rich and famous. As usual, rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs that may or may not be song. If you feel like suing then I would like you to meet a very close and personal friend of mine. *raises the red curtain that mysteriously appeared randomly* Tobi! Show the people how much of a good boy you really are :]

* * *

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"

"No."

"Come on forehead! It's just a date."

"Yeah, and I don't know who my date is!"

"You will when you meet him! Come on, please? Chouji said that he really wanted his friend to actually know what dating really is about and that it won't be too troublesome."

I sighed, no matter how many times I will say no to her she would always try to find a way to make me do what she wants. This time it was going on a date with her three month boyfriend's best friend.

"Ino, I don't even know who you are talking about. Remember, I just walked into my house only an hour ago. Can't I get some rest from traveling for hours on a plane?"

"No. Oooh, I wonder how you would look in that new dress I bought." Ino squealed.

I tensed when I heard the word dress. Damn her, she knows I hate wearing dresses, skirts are fine, but dresses are a big no-no in my book. Which apparently Ino doesn't seem to ever follow.

"Ino, please tell me that I was hearing things."

"Nope. You are going to wear this mega cute bubble dress that I found yesterday and you will not complain about it." she said seriously.

"Fine. Give me the damn thing already. Oh and I'm not wearing heals."

I grabbed the dress she was holding out to me and made my way to the bathroom across from my room.

"You won't, instead you will be wearing flats, _**pink**_ flats."

I came running out the bathroom with the dress on, but with a rather angry expression on.

"No. You know how much I hate pink."

"Your hair is pink, sweety." Ino said pointing to my long locks.

"Yeah, at least it is natural! And it is the only shade of pink that I like! I'll wear the damn flats, but no pink!"

"Fine, fine. Now hurry up. I still need to do your hair."

I grumbled as I slipped on a pair of cream colored ballet flats that my annoying piggy of a friend seemed to whip out from nowhere. I soon found myself sitting in the armchair in my room in front of my mirror with Ino pulling, twisting, and brushing away. After what felt like hours of torture she was done, but I was shocked when I looked at the clock and it only had been five minutes.

Looking at her work I smile. Ino knew how to work wonders when it comes to styling hair, dressing up, clothes, make up, and jewelry. Too bad I'm not into that stuff.

"So when are we going to meet them and where?" I asked as I pulled on a warm brown dress coat that Ino lent me, seeing as I don't own one.

"In five minutes. We're going to that new restaurant that just opened last week. Chouji said that he is acquainted with the owner." Ino replied as she applied on, yet another coat of shiny lipgloss onto her already glossy lips. While it would look horrible on others, Ino somehow pulled it off. She looked like some sort of goddess of fashion whenever she wore things that would make others look like extreme clowns. She could even make those bell bottom pants look fashionable by just wearing them.

"Come on forehead."

Soon I was being yanked out of the house that I only just arrived in three hours before, and I wasn't even unpacked yet. I blame Ino if I'm unpacking and rearranging things this weekend.

We soon arrived at a very fancy looking restaurant that just oozed out the wonderful smell of their fresh food. I unconsciously licked my lips and nearly lunged for the entrance, considering that I wasn't able to eat for five hours.

I heard a chuckle as I whined when Ino pulled me away from the awesome smelling food inside that gorgeous restaurant. Turning aroun I saw a boy with deep brown eyes and brown hair which was pulled into a ponytail. Which almost made me giggle, considering that it looked like a pineapple.

"Sakura, meet Chouji, my boyfriend. And meet the lazy ass himself, Shikamaru Nara."

I choked on the air that I was breathing in and Ino rushed to my side and pounded on my back.

"Easy there forehead, don't go choke and die on us now." Ino teased.

"Did you say Nara?"

"Yeah, why?" Ino looked at me confused.

"Ino, next time you drag me here to see a family friend of yours, remind me that I bring a paintball gun. Nara's are the best at paintball tag." I said excitedly.

"Sakura, I think you may have been on that plane a little too long for my liking."

I pouted at her.

"But they are like awesome painball players, I see them on t.v. doing paintball tag tournaments." I whined.

"And you wonder why your parents forced you to transfer to my school." Ino muttered.

"What was that?" I started advancing towards my blonde haired friend who hid behind her boyfriend. Cheater.

Normal P.O.V:

"Hey Shikamaru, I didn't know that your family was on t.v." Chouji whispered.

"Yeah, it must have been my uncle, dad, and my cousins. I never really took much interest considering how much you have to actually move." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

Chouji just laughed and looked to see his girlfriend hiding behind him with Sakura coming towards her.

"Well, seems you might be needing to stay awake all night to night." Chouji grinned. "This friend of Ino's sure has a temper."

"Troublesome."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs that may or may not be song. If you feel like suing then I would like you to meet a very close and personal friend of mine. *raises the red curtain that mysteriously appeared randomly* Tobi! Show the people how much of a good boy you really are :]

* * *

The next day Ino met Sakura at the front of the school. Sakura had walked while Ino took her silver prosche.

"So what is this school like?" Sakura asked as she and Ino looked for her locker.

Finding it she set to unlocking it.

"Well, there are only rich and famous people going here. Although you are both rich and famous you get to hang with me and my group of friends." Ino teased.

"Oh, and what if I was only rich, or if I was only famous?" Sakura asked as she opened her locker and placed her text books she had received in the main office.

"Then I wouldn't even be talking to you."

"Hey piggy, why am I friends with you anyways?"

"Because we have known each other since we were in diapers. So, are you going to do the competition this year?"

"What competition?"

"People sign up to do things they are good at. It's fun and the judges are gonna be selected students who didn't want to it."

"So it's like a talent show?"

"Basically. Oh and you are coming with me and the girls to go shopping after school. We're dragging the guys so that they can carry our bags while we shop."

[ Somewhere else in the School ]

"My Ino is gonnna drag us to help her go shopping senses are tingling." Kiba said.

"Same here," the other boys said.

[ Back With Ino and Sakura ]

"So Sakura, what'd you think of Shikamaru?"

"He's funny, lazy, and very intelligent," Sakura answered without missing a beat.

"Come one forehead, you know what I mean," whined Ino.

"Ino, stop trying to set me up. I'm still not ready."

Ino rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Sakura, it's been a year. He is an idiot for cheating on you. You deserve better. you need to get over this and move on. He isn't the type to come back to begging for you to take him back. He's a sneaky lying bastard and nothing more."

Sakura sighed, "I guess you are right."

"Please, I know i'm right. Oh, there are the girls now. Come on, I still need to intriduce you to them."

Sakura and Ino ran towards the group of three girls.

"Hey Ino, who's Pinkie?" a girl with four sandy blonde ponytails asked.

"This is Sakura. Sakura meet Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari. Girls meet my best friend since we were born, Sakura Haruno."

"So you're Sakura. I was beginning to think that you were fake, seeing as I doubt anyone could be friends witht his one for more than a second," Temari smirked.

"So what is your profession, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"I'm a singer and actress. How about you?"

"I'm an actress."

"I'm a dancer," Temari said. "But I sometimes act for movies and shows."

"I*'m an actress and dancer. I mostly do action type movies. A few times I was a stunt person," Ten Ten said.

"And of course you know I'm a model and an actress," Ino said as she flipped her long blonde locks.

"That's neat. I guess we have at least one thing in common," Sakura said. "So, who has Orochimaru for home room?"

Temari raised her hand.

"Just to warn you most people think he is a gay pedophile."

"I know. Considering he is my uncle." Sakura said.

Temari, Ten Ten, and Hinata looked at her shocked. Ino just giggled.

"Ino, did you know about this?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yup. I did say that I've known Sakura since birth. When her mom and dad went out he would come over to watch her and I would always come over to protect her. He scared her a lot when she was little."

"Who's your father?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see," as Ino had an evil glint in her eye.

"Ino, quite with the evil look thingy. You're starting to creep me out," Ten Ten said, making a face.

The bell rang signaling that they had five minutes to get to homeroom.

"I'll see you girls later," said Temair.

"Bye," Sakura waved as she followed the sandy blonde to their homeroom.

"Hey Sakura, do you know any weaknesses of Orochimaru-teme?" Temari asked as they reached the door.

"Yes, he kinda has a grudge against me since I used one of them against him. At least he quit being my baby sitter when I was younger."

"Too bad he can't quit being your uncle."

"Actually, I like having him as an uncle. And hopefully he still has that grudge against me."

"What happens if he doesn't?"

"You will be seeing an out of character Orochimaru."

Both girls shivered, only one of them knew how scary it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs that may or may not be song. If you feel like suing then I would like you to meet a very close and personal friend of mine. *raises the red curtain that mysteriously appeared randomly* Tobi! Show the people how much of a good boy you really are :]

Moon Symphony: WARNING! CAUTION! WEAR YOUR SAFETY NON-SEE THROUGH GOGGLES! ALERT! ALERT! OROCHIMARU IS OOC! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

* * *

When entering the classroom the girls noticed that they were the only emotion showing people there. The others were like zombies that actually look alive.

"If all the classes are like this I think I might show them what I ate," Sakura whispered in Temari's ear.

"You wouldn't be the first."

The two girls sat down in some empty seats and chatted away. Soon the door opened just as the bell rang. Everyone went silent, well those who were making sound did. The man that was at the door closed it and walked to his desk. The suitcase he was carrying was set in one of the large desk drawers and locked it. Looking up he eyed everyone in the room. His stare stopped at Sakura.

Sakura gulped and averted her eyes to look at her hands. When she felt someone in front of her she regrettably looked up into a pair of yellow eyes.

"He-hello Uncle."

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was suddenly in the air being swung around by the pale, snake looking teacher who was Orochimaru. Those who knew Orochimaru went slack jawed and most fainted, only a few were girls. While others had to make sure that they weren't hallucinating or having a nightmare. Orochimaru gave Sakura the tightest hug he could muster then set her back down into her seat. He fixed her hair as much as he could and then made his way back over to his desk which was then that he sat down.

"When I call your name I want you to reply if you are here."

The class nodded numbly.

Orochimaru took roll call and when he was finished the bell rang. Sakura grabbed Temari by the arm and zoomed out of the classroom before her uncle attacked her with his love. [ A/N: *shivers* Orochimaru, showing his love in an OOC way, creepy. I want my mommy ]

Letting go of Temari's arm as soon as they were far away from the class, which meant that they were on the other side of the building.

"Wow, Orochimaru was showering you with his love. That must be horrible. I feel sorry for you girl," Temair said as she shook away the image from this morning.

"Tell me about it. When I get home I'm gonna take a nice hot shower then I'm going to crawl into my warm, cozy bed and fall asleep without him enetering my dreams or nightmares."

Temair giggled then looked at where they were.

"Hey Sakura, you're pretty good."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you took me to my next class and yours is down the hall over there."

"Huh. What do you know. I guess I did. Well, I shall see you later Temari-chan, oh and none of this is ever to be spoken about."

"Yes ma'am," Temari saluted and went into her class.

Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to her class. Homeroom was gonna be hell for her for the next year.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs that may or may not be song. If you feel like suing then I would like you to meet a very close and personal friend of mine. *raises the red curtain that mysteriously appeared randomly* Tobi! Show the people how much of a good boy you really are :]

Moon Symphony: Just to warn you all, Kankuro uses two really used pick up lines, in my case anyways. So be warned, for I can't think up of any good pick up lines, and trust me, these ones were used so much in my high school, it ain't even funny. Enjoy :)

* * *

Sakura's next class was math. Her sensei was a tan guy named Iruka. The moment Sakura saw him she had to hold herself back from glomping the poor guy. Too her Inner, he is so cute so give me a piece of that ass. Sakura had to almost agree, almost because before she could she was asked to introduce herself.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Age is fifteen, is single, and no, I am not looking for any boyfriends," Sakura rolled her eyes to see some of the boys in the class look down disappointedly.

"Ok, Sakura, you can sit between Sasuke and Neji."

Sakura walked over to two boys who only 'hned' at her presence. She rolled her eyes yet again and listened to Iruka speak.

"Since we seem to be ahead by three days I will give you all a free period until I can find the worksheets for the next chapter."

Immediately people began chatting up a storm. Except for Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji. Plus the guy behind her who had blood red hair and black rings around his eyes. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place why.

Then the guy in front of her turned around with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey sweet cheeks, mind if I chat with you?"

Sakura smirked, now she remembered.

Batting her eyelashes a little she leaned forward with her chin resting on her folded hands that were propped up by her elbows on top of the desks.

"Yes., but I'm kind of hurt."

"Why?"

"Because, you somehow managed to rip my heart out for yourself to keep."

The guy in front of her blinked then got how she wanted to flirt, although that wasn't the reason why. Sakura just wanted to make him remember, even if it meant forcing herself to act flirty.

"Heard that before."

"Oh, really? Then tell me, what kind of pick up lines do you have?"

The boy grinned and leaned slightly closer to the pinkette.

"Fine, but I might need to warn you, I have the best pick up lines you will ever hear."

"Bring it, kitty boy."

An eyebrow rose.

"Fine, but I need to ask you this one question first."

"Go ahead."

"Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good."

Sakura blew a rasberry.

"Already heard it. Next."

But before the boy could say another one the bell rang. Sakura picked up her bag and walked her way past the boy.

"I guess time does fly when you're having fun."

"Hold on."

Sakura turned back to the boy.

"Screw me if I'm wrong, but haven't we met before?"

"Honey, you have no idea."

"Wait, My name is Kankuro."

"Seems like you do forget things when you get older, ne Kanku-kun."

Sakura left the room leaving Kankuro with his mouth hanging open. When Sasuke, Neji, and the boy with red hair passed boy the heard him say, "Damn, I just flirted with Kura."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs that may or may not be song. If you feel like suing then I would like you to meet a very close and personal friend of mine. *raises the red curtain that mysteriously appeared randomly* Tobi! Show the people how much of a good boy you really are :]

Moon Symphony: In this chapter there will be mentions of rape and thus the rating to be T. It doesn't go into detail, I think, so do not worry. If it did I would change the rating to M. Enjoy the next chapter to Academy For The Rich And Famous.

* * *

A few periods had passed since the flirting incident with Kankuro and Sakura. Sakura found herself being dragged outside, lunch tray in hand, by her blonde hair, blue eyed friend.

"Ino, I can walk just fine you know," Sakura said annoyed that Ino had a death like grip on her arm.

"Sakura, sit," Ino ordered.

Frowning, Sakura sat down on the bench that was being used by Ten Ten, Hinata, and Temari.

"What's with the attitude and the commanding tone?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I need to tell you some-"

"Hello Sakura-chan."

The pinkette froze at the sound of the cold voice. Unconsciously she shook slightly. Realizing this she stopped herself and stood up fast.

"Ino, I have to go somewhere. You or someone else can have my lunch. I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura forced a smile onto her face as she hurried away.

When Ino went to yell at the boy who spoke earlier she saw that he had left.

"Ino? What's going on?" Ten Ten asked.

The blonde sighed as she sat in the seat Sakura had occupied moments earlier.

"That was Sakura's ex-boyfriend."

"Go on," Temari said.

"Sakura broke up with him a year ago. The reason being that he cheated on her with five girls, all of them got pregnant thanks to him and his buddies."

"And that's why she can't face him?"

"No, there is more. He almost raped her one night. He snucked into her room and just as he reached for her blouse her father came in looking mighty pissed."

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura had forgotten to turn off her webcam. The reason her father knew what was happening was because I called him immediately when I saw her ex start reaching for her, touvhing her in places that shouldn't be touched. When I called him I hurriedly explained what was going on. Ever since then Sakura had bars put on her window and all the other windows. Her father put three other locks onto everydoor that led into the house. The chimney was blocked off and Sakura sleeps with her webcam on and set it up with her father's and mine."

"Poor Sakura-chan," Ten Ten murmured.

"Yeah, so I need your help. All of you and the boys too."

Ino had looked at them with such a serious expression that they immediately agreed. Once someone was their friend and had passed the 'test' to be their friend then they would protect and help them whenever they could.

"Alright. We'll do it," Temari said.

"To help Sakura-chan," Hinata replied.

"To help Sakura," Ten Ten and Ino said together.

"To kick some ex-boyfriend ass! And to help Sakura!" Temair whooped.

"Ok, so who has a plan?" Ino asked.

"I have the first part," Hianta said. "First we tell the boys, then we..."

"Ooh, who knew you had it in ya girl," Ten Ten grinned as Temari chuckled evilly. Ino just smirked.

"Oh, he's going down and he's staying down."

The other three cheered at Ino's statement. Oh yeah, watch out ex-boyfriend of Sakura. The girls are coming to get you, including the boys.


	6. Important Announcement and Offer

**Dear readers, revieweres, and freinds,**

Yo everyone! ^_^ Anyways, for my story **Academy for the Rich and famous**, I had re-read it about two times before finally deciding. My newest story, for the life of me I can't seem to remember the title. You know the one that has something to do with vampires or whatever, shall be put on hold for the moment, but do NOT worry, I will get back to it. This story caught my attention and I just wanted to tell those who read this and have liked it. I will be re-writing this and it waill have the same couple pairing, maybe, but a some-what different outline.

I hope all of you will like the newer version of it, the title may or may not change. And the professions of the characters are going to change a bit, or a lot. So if you would like to be my "idea-advisor" please PM me. And I will be sorry to say I can only have one for this story. But if a reviewer that is not my idea advisor gives me a really good idea I will talk to whomever is the lucky person (not! I was told I was way too annoying) to be my advisor (although I suggest you run now, I tend to get weird XD).

**In order to become my advisor of sorts you must send me a PM with the following:**

**1.) Give me at least two ideas that you may think will work for this type of story. (The theme or whatever will be typed at the end of this message)**

**2.) Think up at least two titles that will work with the theme of the story**

**3.) If you didn't like the previous pairing, so far, in this story and would like to change it then write down your preferred pairings (Sakura must be the part of the main pairings and stuff, she is one of the main characters in this story)**

**The theme for this story is about Sakura getting sent to some sort of boarding school. It could be for famous people, it could include famous people, it could be regular people with famous people in disguises and whatnot. **

If you have a better idea for a them then write it in your PM to me. This offer will last, well, I'm bad with picking a date, so this offer will last until I belive it is over. I will remind all of you about this in the chapters I write for Making A New Future.

Thank you and hopefully there will be some people who would like to help me out. I would really appreciate this.

Signed,

**Night Fangz**


	7. Contest closed

**Night Fangz:** Hello everyone! As you can see this is a new story! ^_^ Yayz! I know I know, I haven't finished Making A New Future yet. But this story idea just came to my mind and I really needed to write it out. And make it the newest story. This times it involves the Naruto peepz, vampires, a Power, the Night, and rogue night worlders. SO hopefully you guys will enjoy this. ^_^

**Shino:** Night Fangz does not own Naruto. The only thing she thinks she owns is the right to be my girlfriend.

**Night Fangz:** Yeah! So all you Shino fangirls, back offs! Buggy Boi ish MINE! - cue evil laugh -

**Shino:**... on with the story.

* * *

_Ring around the roses_

_A pocketful of poses_

_Ashes, ashes, we all fall...DOWN_

Smokey grey eyes stare down at the writhing being underneath silver and black stilletos. The figure, a female, raises her hand and makes a fist. An agonized scream is heard throught out the dark cold night. The female leaves as the ashes of the being before her is caught in the tiny, unnoticeable, breeze. Her lips are in a thin line and her eyes show no guilt as she remembers of the killings that night.

She had already killed three other rogue werewolves and three rogue vampires. This was her job. This was her duty. This was her responsibility. She can not deny the fact that was taught to her at a young age. Ever since she learned how to fight against her enemies she took the role of being an assassinator of sorts. Her goal, kill all rogues who defile the law of the Night and those who try to fight against the Night.

What she doesn't know is that she will be facing a group that fights against the Night. And this time, she must choose.

Choose between being an ally or an enemy of the Night.

Choose between being a hunter or the hunted.

Choose between what is right and what is wrong.

Choose between what she was taught and what comes as an instinct.

To choose between her heart and her duties.

Her real fight begins six months exactly before her seventeenth birthday. What will she choose? Whose side will she be on? And will she fight against the Power?

And will her future be bright as it once was, or will it forever stay in the dark? Only time will tell. And so begins her journey. The next day. The thirteenth of July is when It begins. On December thirteenth is the day of decision. Good Luck to you, Quintessa Raya Fuyu*.

* * *

Night Fangz: Yosh! The prologue is short I know. But I am going to be working ona goal. To make longer chapters than my other ones, and to make this a really long story, but not too long. Oh and Fuyu means Winter. Raya, well, I just randomely thought of a middle name. And Quintessa means Essence and her nickname is Nessa which means Pure. Just so everyone knows ^_^


End file.
